A number of patented golf club devices embody various ball contact or club swing sensing components. Typically, these devices display information related to a golf player's swing and accuracy in hitting a golf ball. In certain of these, the information is displayed or signaled by some part of the golf club itself in the form of a small visual readout or an audible sound. One such device contains an array of mechanically depressible pins on the face of the golf club. When the ball is struck by the club, the pins are physically depressed in a pattern to inform the player of the location on the club face where contact with the ball occurred. Another device uses a light emission and reflection detection technique to provide a player information, displayed on the club, regarding the alignment of the golf ball with the preferred location on the golf club face.
Also, numerous conventional computer golf game software packages and video games use a variety of unrealistic techniques to emulate the striking of a golf ball with a club. None of these cooperates with actual golf clubs, actual golf ball target or cup receptacles, or a swing detector that senses the actual golf stroke.
It is desirable to remotely communicate actual player performance information, whereby more sophisticated analysis and prediction possibilities are realizable via computer technology and state of the art display techniques. Further, it is also desirable to use such performance information in an expanded capacity to provide interactive competitive play among numerous players in locations remote from each other.